Ghost of You
by J. B Jazz
Summary: As Sam wanders alone in the cemetary, she mourns the painful memories of Danny's death.


. Song by Good Charlotte-The Chronicles of Life and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does

**Ghost of You**

By Jean Burr

Part One: Painted Memories

_I will wait until the end_

_When the pendulum does swing back to the_

_Darker sides of our heart bleeding... _

**S **am opened the tall, haunting iron gates of the cemetery. They screamed at her as she entered the graveyard, clutching a bouquet of roses. She made sure not to let a single petal fall from them, for she treated them as fragile as porcelain. If a single petal fell out of place, they would shatter...

_And I will save this empty space_

_Next to me like it's a grave where I lay,_

_A place for us to sleep eternally together..._

Ever since the tragic accident not, but, two weeks ago, Sam's life had changed forever. She was utterly alone and there was nothing she could do about it. _If only_, Sam thought, tears trickling down her face, _If only I'd have opened that door. If only that ghost had never escaped. If only I'd told Danny what he meant to me. If only, If only..._

_I have been searching for_

_Traces of what we were..._

Sam closed her light violet eyes that were glazed with the presence of tears. She sobbed quietly at the memories... The happy times- laughing, dancing, singing, the accident...

At first, it was like bits and pieces of an old movie clip... Then an entire film...

"I'm so sorry!" Sam found herself screaming into the distance. "I never meant for it to happen! You're never gone! You never were! Come back to me, please!" Sam fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, still holding the bouquet. "Please..."

_A ghost of you is all_

_That I have left..._

"Just open the door," Sam complained. Danny's imagination was running away with him. Again.

"But you never know what could be behind it! Remember that door I opened with the kid watching TV?! It could be anything!" Danny replied, angrily. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh, please a couch potato. I'm terrified," Sam said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder. "You face guys like these all the time. And what could be scarier than Dash, huh?"

Danny sighed. "Ok." He looked doubtful about the entire thing. He glanced up at Sam who gave him one of her rare smiles. "Couch potatoes can be scary, y' know," he said in a joking serious voice.

Sam clicked her tongue and shoved him toward the door. He gave her a smile and turned the knob...

_It's all that I have left_

_Of you to hold..._

There was a blast of white light and a painful scream. Sam couldn't see a thing. "Danny!!" she screamed.

"Sam!!" she heard. The scream pierced the air. It sent chills up her spine and burned her ears. She covered them just in time to hear-"NO!!" It was then, Sam blacked out...

_I wake in the night to find _

_There's no one there but me..._

Sam awoke in, what seemed hours later. Her head pounded and her leg was bleeding. Small neon-green sparks leapt from her cut. She heard a painful moan behind her. She turned to find Danny on his back, clutching his chest in agony. Sam gasped and ran over to him. She knelt by his side and touched his hand.

"Danny," she whispered in shock. "I'm...I'm so sorry! I never meant for..."

Danny raised his hand and put his finger to her mouth. "It's okay." He stroked her face lovingly. Suddenly, he let out a gasp of pain. Sam took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm here...It's going to be all right..."

It was not till then did Sam see Danny's brutal wound...

_There's nothing left of what we_

_Were at all that I have left of you to hold..._

It was as if a shark had come and tore the entire front of Danny's chest off. Blood was running don his side like small rivers. The same green sparks were jumping from his wound.

Danny lay there. His face was pale as the moon, his eyes were a light sky blue and they were glazed with emotion. Danny held onto Sam's hand as if it were life he was trying to hold onto instead of his best friend.

Danny looked up at Sam. "Sam," he whispered. She looked down at him. "Yes Danny?" she replied softly. She held his head in her hands and stroked his jet black hair.

"I never told you this before," Danny breathed. He swallowed and continued. "But, I love you. I always have and always will..."

_I wake in the night to find there's_

_No one there but me..._

Sam let tears flow freely down her face. She had waited so long for him to say that. She closed her eyes tight and thanked God for that moment, praying that Danny would be okay. She sniffed and caressed his wound lovingly.

"I love you, too, Danny." He smiled weakly. Sam had never looked so beautiful. Her hair hung loosely around her face like a frame for a special photograph. Her eyes shone a radiant violet that pierced Danny's soul as he looked into them. He gazed at her lips, which were light pink and quivering with fear.

Danny closed his eyes and kissed Sam. That was only a humble way for Danny to express his love for her. A love that scorched every emotion within him. A love that would last forever. To the heavens. And beyond. It was a passionate kiss that, through all that had happened, filled their hearts with joy beyond their most wonderful dreams.

Suddenly, Danny stopped. Sam stopped and looked at him. His body was there... but he wasn't...

_There's nothing left_

_Of what we were at all..._

"Danny," Sam said, her voice cracking. "Please...Do something!" Danny's eyes were open, staring into space. He was as pale as a piece of paper and blood was trickling out of his mouth and onto his face. He had stopped breathing.

Sam held him close to her body. She shook him as if she were trying to awaken him. She was crying so hard, she was choking.

"Please! Don't leave me like this!" she screamed in his face. His eyes remained open. She didn't want to face the facts.

Sam was still holding Danny's hand. It was as cold as a block of ice. She put it to her cheek.

"Danny!" Her voice was hoarse from crying so hard. "I love you! I love you so much!" Danny was dead. As we all eventually become.

Sam put a hand to her mouth and let go of Danny's hand. She tried to tell herself that he was in a better place now, but all she could think about was Danny. Being lost in an endless oblivion forever.

When she had finally calmed herself down, Sam crossed his hand on his chest, as well as the other one. She took her hand and gently closed his eyes. She couldn't bear to look Death in the eyes any longer...

_So here I am_

_Pacing around this house a_

_Again..._

The movie ended, abruptly. Sam was alone again in the cemetery. The searing orange sun had set and all was metallic blackness. Sam opened her eyes and glanced at the tombstone she had kneeled beside. She put her bouquet of ruby-red roses on the grave and touched the tombstone with her fingertips. Here is what it said-

DANIEL FENTON

1990-2004

A DREAMER

AN AMAZING SON,

BROTHER,

FRIEND,

AND

LOVE

HE WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED.

NEVER FORGOTTEN.

**The End**


End file.
